Amys Adventures
by Heartlandlover72
Summary: Amy goes on a trip with Lou to Vancouver and mets a special man TAMY
1. prologue

DISCLAIMER I ODN'T OWN HEARTLAND OR ANYTHING RECOGNISABLE

Background  
Amy:

Amy is 18 and going on a trip with Lou to Vancouver for 3 weeks because Amy is really stressed with work and needs a break.

Ty:

Ty is 19 and ½ and lives on a ranch near Vancouver with grandparents because his parents died in a car crash when he was 3


	2. Adventure begins

Amy POV

Amy paced back and forth on the front porch while waiting for Lou, she stopped and sat on the chair that had been there for as long as she could remember while watching the stable hand Joni lunge a grey named Ash around in the arena and then setting up the cavaletti to get him used to jumping again because he had been in a bad jumping accident at the Fall Finale a few months prior. Amy stayed silent for a while longer but when Lou exited the house with her suitcase Amy stood and walked to her suitcase with galloping horses on it.

AIRPORT

Amy walked to the security gate (A/N I have never been on a plane before so please don't think I'm dumb) and went through with a clear suitcase and went to the boarding area Lou walked over and joined her then they boarded.

Ty POV

Ty shoved the last of the horse poop out of the stall and went to the manure pile to dump his load (A/N WOW REALLY DUMP HIS LOAD SOUNDS LIKE HES POOPING WOW K) then he went to do the evening feeds.

Half an hour later Ty stared at his ceiling listening to _zhu dj snake dj mustard faded 2.0_ and thinking about the next day a girl and her sister were coming to go on a trail ride Ty thought _I wonder if the girl will be my age that would be awesome I would have someone to talk to argh I'm so lonely._

The Next Morning

A taxi drove to the front of the house and two girls with brunette hair hopped out. The two girls walked to the front door and knocked Granma Katie got the door and told them that the horses were at the stables so they walked over and asked Ty which horses they were riding he pointed to Casper and Topaz their quietest horses and lead them to the tack room without speaking then he said

"sorry I forgot to mention I'm Ty"

"I'm Lou and this is Amy my little sister" said Lou

Amy helped Lou carry her tack to Casper's stall then she went back to the tack room and saw Ty was still in the tack room so she said

"hi"

"Hi" replied Ty

"soo" said Amy

"so how old are you Amy" asked Ty

"18" said Amy shyly

"wow im a year older" said Ty with a scheming look on his face

"ok" Amy replied thyen she waklked out with Topaz's tack and saddled her up.

Trails

Amy cantered her horse around in a field while Lou set up their picnic and she saw Ty cantering towards her on a roan gelding then he said

"wanna race to the other side of the field"

"sure Go" said Amy as she took off at a gallop to the other side of the field

"LOSER" Amy called as Ty trotted over he had a sudden thought

"wanna hang out tonight"

"Sure"

"at the park then we can go to the pizza place?" said Ty unsurely

"ok what time?" asked Amy

"Seven" said Ty then he looked at his watch and said "gotta go"


	3. The detering date

**Because GKB encouraged me to write more here I go**

 **Amy POV**

Amy walked to the park in a blue blouse with white lace near the top, a blue skirt and a pair of blue sandals with fake diamonds on the top. She spotted Ty wearing a pair of blue jeans his boots and an emerald green shirt to match his eyes. Amy walked over and said

"Hi"

"hi" said Ty as he stood up and walked to beside her. They walked around speaking about music horses and their lives for half an hour before Ty said

"Are you hungry yet" In a hopeful voice like he would die if he didn't eat soon

"Yeah actually" said Amy

Ty POV

At the restaurant the at a single pizza each and The girl from school who liked Ty came over and said

"hey you" to Ty not even seeing Amy

"Hey Ashley" said Ty in an annoyed tone

"so how are you today?" she asked Ty happily annoying him

 _I have to get her to leave she is sooooooooooooooo annoying and I don't want her to ruin our date WAIT DID I JUST SAY DATE?! Ugh any way wait a date that could deter her mwa ha ha so evil good thinking_

"Great Ashley but I have to get back to talking to my girlfriend because we are on a date" said Ty confidently

"oh well bye" said Ashley as she stormed of

 _BINGO_

Ty turned back to Amy and say her bright red with a confused look on her face and she whispered

"girlfriend?"

Ty realised what he said and said "sorry I just wanted her to leave"

"ok" said Amy sadly

"what is wrong" asked Ty sensing her sadness

"umm I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend wait what " Amy said confused and sad

"Ok then my girl friend lets go to my place" said Ty he did not want to upset a beautiful women

"OK" said Amy unsurely

Then they walked outside to Ty's bike and hopped on. It was 8:00 when they reached Tys place and he lead her up to the barn loft and said

"Your Beautiful" and they stayed in the loft for a while then they walked out to Ty's bike and Amy checked her hair looked alright so Lou didn't suspect anything then Ty drove her back to the hotel an passionately kissed her good night


	4. Conversations

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi sorry it took me a while to update but better late then never any way here goes**

 **Amy POV**

Amy paced to back and forth between the bathroom and the bedroom in her and Lou's hotel room then she had a shower and heard Lou call her name. Amy walked into the small kitchen and asked

"What's wrong Lou?"

Lou replied "come on Amy we came on this trip so you could relax so whats wrong and don't say nothing cause I know it's not nothing"

"Ty hasn't called today" said Amy worriedly

"oh Amy he is probably busy"

"but Lou what if he is busy with the girl that was flirting with him on our umm at dinner"

"Amy do you think im stupid" Lou said

"No"

"then why don't you call him if you love him so much"

"LOU"

"what"

"I never said I loved him" said Amy defensively even though she could tell he was falling for him already

"yeah you didn't say it Amy but is so dam obvious seriously Amy and what were you doing the other night your clothes were all messed up and you were awfully happy"

"Ok Lou we did something so what -" Amy's phone made a noise so she checked her texts and it was from Ty

 _Hey Babe_

 _Hey Ty why haven't u called and I think Lou nos bout us I luv u_

 _Love u 2 babe tell lou its none of her biz and she should back off_

 _Ok call me later and we can talk and trust me I wont let her boss me round love you more_

"whos that" said Lou madly because she didn't finish getting her answer

"no one now im going to have a shower"

 **Ty POV**

Ty finished cleaning Topaz's stall **(A/N the review on this story about topaz and casper being mine belongs to me I just hadn't logged in yet)** and he dicided to go to the loft and call Amy and invite her over if she wasn't busy

RING RING RING

"hello"

"Amy hi"

"Ty!"

"so I was wondering want to come over"

"Sure"

"ok bring your bathing suit"

"Ok why"

"it's a surprise

"is it a good surprise"

"Yes see you at 1 "

"ok but ty why—"

Ty hung up to leave her in suspence because he was horrible at keeping secrets

 **Ok so that was chapter 3 amys visit next chapter**

 **Feel free to leave story line suggestions**

 **Please reveow and have a lovely day**

 **P.s I know there are heaps of spelling mistakes hope it still makes sense though**

 **-Heartlandlandlover72**


	5. Loss And New Home

Amy POV

Amy walked to Ty's porch and knocked on the door and Ty walked out in a pair of swimming shorts

"Can you tell me now" Amy asked

"No" replied Ty

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" Asked Amy

"Because"

"Argh FINE"

Ty lead Amy to his bike and she hopped on behind him and they speed off to the beach **(A/n I googled it and Vancouver does have beaches which I didn't know Being an aussie its kinda hard knowing things about Canada)** Amy got off and looked out across the ocean and at the sunset

"WOW"

"I know, lets go for a walk" Replied Ty

Amy and Ty spent all evening walking along the beach hand in hand. At the end of the walk Ty put on his helmet and Amy put on hers and they sped back to Ty's place where they saw an ambulance and a fire truck and the police were behind Ty and Amy and they could see smoke coming from the house. Ty sped to beside the barn parked his bike got off and ran to the ambulance while Amy took off her helmet and stared at the situation.

A while later Ty walked to her with tears streaming down his face

"they're gone"Ty whispered Amy hugged him and said that it was ok

Ty POV

Ty hugged Amy while he thought his grandparents were gone both of them just like that and the Police thought it was an electric fire which Ty believed because his gran parents had so many old appliances.

Amy lead Ty to the barn where she made him sit down in the office and blow his nose and then she offered for him to come to the hotel for the night and he nodded and said " I shouldn't have gone to the beach I could have saved them" "Ty its not your fault" Amy comforted

That night Ty sat in the hotel bathtub thinking about his grandparents. Ty had had to call their life insurance company and tell them and call the funeral company which was the worst thing he had ever done because it made it seem even more real.

A Week Later

Ty lyed on the bed in the hotel and Amy was leaving today and his older cousin got the farm from his Grandparents

"Ty Lou rang Heartland I have a question for you"

"Yeah" Ty Said sadly

"I know its soon but My family and I want to know if you want to live at Heartland"

"Amy"

"Ty you have no where else to go and it's the least I can do for you after you made my last 3 weeks amazing"

"Ok" Ty replied knowing that it was the best thing he would get like his old home.

" We are leaving in 3 hours"

"Ok"

Amy POV

Ty was coming back to heartland and Amy was so excited.

At Lunch

At the restaurant where they were having their last meal in Vancouver. Afterward Amy lead Ty outside to talk to him but Ty didn't stop and now he was leading Amy into a silent side street where he kissed her passionately and Amy leant into the kiss like her life depended on it.

"Amy Ty ! here really?"

"UM Lou we were ahh" stuttered Amy

" I know I just came to tell you that we have to go get our bags from the motel and head to the airport"

"OK lets go" said Amy

In The Air

Amy leant on Ty's shoulder and thought about how much she loved him.

Ty POV

Arrival

Ty let Amy and Lou get out of the car first so that the family could hug and catch up for a fe minutes then Ty opened the door and got out.

"And this is Ty" Amy announced lovingly with a huge smile on her face

"Um Hi" replied ty

"Nice to meet you" replied Jack

"Come on Ty let me Show you around " said Amy quickly

Amy lead Ty to the barn and said "This is My Angel Spartan! And this is your horse Bear"

"My Horse?" Ty questioned

"Yeah I adopted him and I thought he would be a perfect ranch horse but he just needed a rider and you're his rider now so lets saddle up"

"Now?"

" Yes unless you would rather I showed you the chook pen"

"where is the tack"

"Wow whats wrong with the chooks"

"Ahhh nothing but it will be dark soon"

"you know it only gets dark late here"

"well then we can go on a long ride"

Amy and Ty saddled up and walked to the entrance of the forest.


	6. Black

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I have been really busy with my horses.**

 **AMY POV**

Amy walked into the kitchen to get some orange juice while she waited for Ty to wake up, As she poured her orange juice Ty walked into the kitchen and said

"Good morning beautiful"

"hey handsome"

"what's happening today"

"well Joni is here today so is Caleb so we don't have to muck out the stalls or feed the horses but I was thinking after we let most of the horses into the field and I do some work with Sparky we could go for a ride to the creek and have a picnic and a swim"

"OK"

Amy walked to the bathroom to have a shower while Ty went to make his bed and clean his room a bit.

Amy walked out of the bathroom wearing her work clothes and headed to the stables to wait for Ty, while she lead Rex to the field she thought about Ty and how lucky she was to have him and to have him here. Then everything went BLACK…

TY POV

Ty walked to the barn and saw that most of the horses were out already and only Chester was left so Ty grabbed his lead and took him to the pasture and found Amy laying on the ground, Ty let Chester go and ran to Amy first he tried speaking to her then he tried shaking her shoulders .Amy was not responding so he felt her arm and felt a light pulse. Ty grabbed his phone from his pocket and called an ambulance.

Lou POV

Lou woke to the sound of sirens and sat up straight then she got out of bed and ran to the kitchen where she saw an ambulance near the gate to the day paddock.

"OMG"

Lou ran outside and to the barn where she saw Amy on a stretcher she looked at Ty and saw he was really pale so she walked over and asked him if he knew what had happened and when he said no she worried even more and ran to the house to get changed and wake Jack.

HOSPITAL

Ty POV

Ty sat at Amy's bedside and held her hand. Ty stood when a doctor came in and asked him is he knew what was wrong yet and the doctor replied no so ty sat back down and said that he minute they knew anything he wanted to know the doctor said ok and left.

Ty woke the next morning to a nurse telling him to wake up and that she had news in Amy, Ty sat up straight and listened to the nurse saying that Amy had tripped over and fallen and hit a log with her head and she could not ride for a week. Ty said thankyou and asked when she should wake up before lunchtime and she would be let out at 1:00 so Ty went to get some breakfast and came back to Amy awake and talking to the doctor about what had happened and by the sounds of it she remembered everything.

Later that day

Amy sat on the couch waiting for Ty to bring through the popcorn so they could watch a movie while Lou and Jack were out having lunch and getting the feed. Ty walked through with the popcorn and put it on the coffee table and sat next to Amy.

Halfway through _Kung Fu Panda_ Ty paused the movie and turned to face Amy and started kissing along her jaw she responded by moaning which made ty continue and kissed her lips, Amy slid her hand to the front of Ty's shirt and pulled it over his head Ty did the same to amy then unhooked her bra while she undid his jeans and removed them Ty removed amys jeans and underwear then his boxers. Ty looked at amy and asked is this was what she wanted when he nodded ty entered her amd she stiffened but relaxed when ty sped up because they were nearly climaxing. Ty rolled off of amy and sat up .

"WOW" said amy

"I know" said Ty.

 **Well I hoped that was good enough to make up for being busy…**

\- **Heartlandlover72**


	7. Yay

**O_O = The moment you realise your fav 2 fan fiction authors have read your story**

 **Thanks for the encouragement guys**

 **Amy POV**

Amy Walked to the stables since she could finally ride again she thought she would go for a trail ride with Spartan to the river and they could do some jumping in the arena when they get back.

Amy rode out of the yard and onto the well-worn track to the river, She knew that there was a jump coming up on the side of the track so she pushed Spartan into a canter and when they arrived at the log they flew over it. Amy slowed Spartan to a trot then then a walk. At the river Amy dismounted and took off Spartans tack and raised her hands to signal for him to rear then canter in 3 wide circles then to hard stop where he started and he did exactly that, Amy smiled and walked to get his tack then tacked him up and rode him back to the barn and changed Spartans saddle and grabbed her helmet and rode him to the arena where some jumps had been set up the day before and she rode him over them a few times.

Amy washed Spartan and let him go into the paddock then walked inside the house and took off her boots and saw Ty at the kitchen table eating some toast with vegemite **(A/N I don't know if there is vegemite in Canada)** slowly and boredly and Amy took this chance to sneak up behind him and give him a fright, Ty jumped off the chair and held his hand to his heart and said that she nearly gave him a heart attack Amy laughed and hugged him

"Im sorry" she said proudly

"Why would you do that I nearly chocked on my toast" complained Ty even though he thought that is was pretty funny himself.

"you know I was bored"

"I think I deserve more than an apology"

"fine we can go out for dinner tonight"

"where?"

"I don't know yet but I will go tell Lou that we are going out so she doesn't make to much food"

"do you have to leave?" asked Ty hoping that she would stay a bit longer

"ill be back and anyway I still need coffee" Amy replied

"ok"

"actually how does it sound if we spend the night at the duderanch because Lou doesn't have any guests"

"GREAT"

"Be right back oh and can you pack a bag for us because I know she will say yes"

"ok" said Ty happily then he swallowed his last bit of toast and went to pack.

LOU POV

Amy ran over to me with a plotting look on her face and I knew she wanted something and she wouldn't take no for and answer so I was pretty much doomed…

"Hey Lou" Amy said to me like she was innocent and wanted nothing but I knew that was just to distract me so I said "hello Amy what do you 2want so much that your acting like an innocent 5 year old ?"

"oh you know ,can Ty and I stay at the dude ranch tonight Pleaaase Lou" then she made a face that said that if I said no she would crush me in someway or another and i would probably end up being deaf from her screaming at me, so I said my only option "Fine" Amy jumped up and down and said thank you then she ran away to the house and all I could think was that my hearing would last another day.

Ty POV

Amy ran into the house like a luney then she jumped up and down and said "lou said yes" then she ran up to me and kissed me then we finished packing our overnight bag and walked down stairs for lunch with the family.

 **Yeah I know it sucks and it took me forever to write it but**

 **One of my horses had to be put down while I was at school and I didn't get to say good bye (R.I.P Smokey) also science assignments suck so much oh and one of my horses is doing really well and we jumped for the first time this morning Yay.**


	8. Yes

**Hello, nice to see that you have not given up on me and are still reading.**

 **Here goes nothing …**

 **Amy POV**

I was nearly ready and all I had to do was my hair but I couldn't find my curler so I ran to Lou in my boots and turquoise dress and asked her if she had one when she told me where it was I bolted inside and now I was standing here curling my hair and hoping that Ty would like my dress and then I walked into the lounge room where Ty stood waiting with the overnight bag and he was wearing a navy blue shirt and a pair of jeans and his boots and when I saw him he laughed I think I was drooling but he said that he thought it was funny how girls took so long to get ready so I was relived to here this.

 **Ty POV**

Amy looks amazing I think she thinks that I was laughing at her expression when she saw me but I was actually laughing at a text from my friend from Calgary (Brian) who always sends me elephant jokes which I thought were hilarious.

I lead her outside told her to get into her truck while I got the overnight bag then I went inside and got the overnight bag and a life changing gift I had for her **.(A/N : Oh I wonder what that is MWAHAHA)**

I drove to maggies and we walked inside then ordered, Amy got a pasta salad and I got a steak burger **(A/N : BURGERS ARE SOOOO TASTY 3** **J** **)** Then we ate our food and went for a walk in the park Amy said "follow me" and she lead me along the path to a bridge where you could hear the running water _its time just do it Ty argh what if she says no? … im gonna do it!_

I got down on one knee whilst Amy was looking at a passing car and when she turned around I could see the shock on her face, "Amy Fleming will you marry me?" Amy nodded her head so fast I thought it would fall off, then she whispered "Oh My Gosh Ty YES!" then I put the ring on her finger and hugged her.

 **AMY POV**

I'm on top of the world and I want to stay here forever today is the best day of my life Ty and I are gonna get married. "Amy lets go to the dude ranch so we can get some alone time like real alone time" "ok my lovely fiancé" I followed Ty to his truck and climbed in the passenger side and leant on his shoulder as we drove to the dude ranch.

We got out of the truck and ty lead me inside and kissed me next thing I knew he rolled off of me and we were both breathing heavily then I realised something " Shit!" "what babe" "we didn't use protection" " it'll be fine" "ok…" I cuddled into him and we lied there for a few hours silently enjoying each other's company.

Once sleep engulfed us both I had a dream , _Amy Fleming do you take Ty Borden to be your lawfully wedded husband I do " I OBJECT" I turn and see a brunette standing there madly, "BLAIRE!" "Ty come back to me please" "NO"._

I woke the next morning and saw that Ty was outside at the fire pit and it was still foggy outside. I got up and went outside and kissed Ty and saw that he was trying to cook sausages on a stick for breakfast and laughed he looked at me and said in a childish voice like my sausage I laughed so hard ty nearly threw me in the lake to calm me down but I calmed down eventually.

Breakfast was good then we went inside and decided I should take the ring off until we announce it at dinner.

We drove back to the house and Lou came out and asked me if I enjoyed myself and I replied more than you could imagine. Lou said ok but then she had to go inside to check the roast she was cooking for dinner so I said that Ty and I would go for a trail ride.

It was dark when we got home and lou came out and said that lisa and scott were coming for dinner so was Soyraya so I hurried to untack Spartan and Ty untacked bear then we went inside to clean up and help set the table.

I hurried down stairs when I heard Soyraya at the door " Welcome home" "Thanks its great to be back uni is hard but you know oh and I have an offer which is the whole point of this dinner" "I wondered why everyone was excited oh and Lou said she has news to probably about her and Scotts wedding date" "Ok" Soyraya smiled and then I remembered that she hadn't met ty yet so I called for him to come down stairs and they hit it off instantly then I got an idea " Hey Raya wanna make tonight a movie night" " OMG Yes please" Ty looked at me hopefully then I added no boys girl catch up time ty walked away sulking and helped Lou with dinner and we both laughed.

"So I have a question when I finish uni can I move into the loft as a ranch hand until I get a job at a clinic" asked my bestie and then scott said " you can start 2 weeks after graduation at my clinic and im sure jack will let you stay in the spare room" Grampa nodded his approval, I hugged Soyraya then we danced around in circles jumping up and down until Lou told is to sit down.

Dinner was great then I stood up and Grandpa winked at Ty and Ty stood up beside me and I said We have an announcement to make,

"Ty and I are engaged"

 **Oh don't you love it when someone announces something then the person is like nah I don't feel like doing reactions right now MWHAHA**

 **~ Heartlandlandlover72**


End file.
